Emergency vehicles including police cars, fire trucks, and ambulance vehicles generally use a plurality of warning signal lights capable of producing light in various colors and flashing or rotating patterns. The primary purpose of the warning light is to greatly increase the visibility of the emergency vehicles, which are often required to travel at high speed to a site requiring emergency services.
Recent improvements in light emitting diode (LED) technology enabled the generation of high intensity light in various colors, while having the benefits of energy efficiency and compact assembly. These advantages in the LED technology have prompted the incorporation of LEDs in warning signal lights for emergency vehicles.